Photographed Hearts
by cHiBi-aNgeL-ALiTA
Summary: AU Heero Yuy is someone that had gained, and lost something very dear to him. Since then he has forgotten, but when he comes across a simple photograph of what he lost, Heero is thrown into a journey to find more by traveling through his own memories.


**Photographed Hearts**

**Summary: AU **Heero Yuy is someone that had gained, and lost something very dear to him. Since then he has forgotten, but when he comes across a simple photograph of what he lost, Heero is thrown into a journey to find more of his photographs by traveling through his own memories, can he find them all before the end?

Just got a great idea for this story, so I feel like posting this. It most likely sucks but I try. .;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, or Kingdom Hearts. OO; Not sure why I put that there, but maybe it's because of my idea? Oh well, don't own it anyways.

Prologue: _Destiny_

_--------- _

The coldness embraced my skin in the swift gusts of the wind. They continued to sweep over me in frequent waves, like they wanted me to tremble and shiver. I was stronger than that. My heart and soul had grown used to the frozen feeling of nothingness.

I wasn't sure to even be calling them, my 'heart' and my 'soul'. I had lost them a long time ago, but no matter how hard I tried, I still felt the pounding beat and the white-red conscience within myself. But it confused me.

A wave of frigid air rushed over me from the broken air vent in the ceiling, ruffling the dark brown locks upon my head into an even more messy style. I chuckled, the small laughter sounding dead and hollow. Someone had once mused that my hair was as dark as chocolate and that someone had to have tried to eat it by now.

Something else was eating away at me. Was it my loneliness? My shadows? My preceding death that I awaited so? Whichever it was, I wasn't sure. The latter of the three was the one that I craved and at the same time, feared. _What a world my thoughts must live in_, I riveted to myself.

The dark surroundings, only lit by the dim rays of electricity seethed through the shattered panes of the windows. Tattered drapes that must've been once bright and vivid, were now in need of fixing up, and the color also had to be rejuvenated into it. The hardwood floor was wearing away and many stains of different origins made their marks on it's canvas.

Even the walls were worn through, some holes giving way to the cotton candy resembling insulation inside. The heater that used to warm the atmosphere had fallen into severe disrepair, and sometimes you could hear the pipes creaking as you stepped on the floor above it.

Everything was in need of a homey touch, even myself.

I shifted my form, stiffening at the sudden change of movement in quite awhile, but nevertheless had remained in the same spot. This place, this house, it was abandoned. Though everything was rundown and certainly not a young couple's idea of a perfect home, it felt perfectly fine to me. We were the same after all.

Both of us were in need of help, we had been devoid of human consideration and care, and the two of us were once loved. I was sure that this house used to have a family residing in it's hold and that they would've kept everything in better shape.

Of course, something happened and this sanctuary turned into a war zone between the members of the once-happily living residents which led them to leaving this house. One by one they would disappear, and when they were all gone, only the rats and dark-dwelling creatures of the night lived here.

A similar story was my own tale.

I used to have something that made me happy. No, it wasn't something, it was a someone. I was their world, as they were mine. Nothing would be done without the other's consent, with an exception to birthdays and anniversaries. Yes, those were the only times each other could sneak around and plan something behind the other's back. But when it came to that someone's surprises they all ended well.

At least I thought all were to end like that.

The last of the surprises, was really one to remember. Though it was for all the wrong reasons too. But this was no time to remember them now, I had long forgotten them. And up to now, I thought I had let them go, but they still continue to haunt me, even when I'm sleeping. It was like the bitter aftertaste that would never leave my mouth.

Sighing, I shakily pulled myself to my feet, hand clutching firmly against the worn away plaster wall. The light filtered through the smashed in holes of the windows and cascaded onto a nearby mirror. Walking over to it, I noticed that some of the pieces were missing and that the glass was cracked. Blood stained the corkboard behind it, but my eyes only lingered there for a mere second. My gaze cast itself at the reflection in the looking glass.

The figure stared back with dull orbs of an ocean blue descent. Though they somewhat resembled a dog's that had just lost a long and weary fight, a fire burned within them. Brown hair that was the matching shade of common mud hung in wild tufts, framing the face. The face itself was stoic and hardened, but a closer look would reveal tear trails that had once been on their cheeks and down their necks of a pale tan hue.

Their clothing was modern at least. Jeans that tore at the knees, black t-shirt with long sleeves and a turtleneck collar, a black hooded jacket with white sneakers that were aging with every step.

When I reached out to feel that reflection, to see if that was someone I knew, the mirror fell to pieces at just a simple brush of my fingertips. That was how old this place was. One touch and you were down. It was so much like me.

As I turned to walk away, something caught my steady eye. From my angled point of view, it only looked like a picture that was neatly cut out from a magazine, then copied and re-printed in sepia tones. Facing it fully again, it wasn't a magazine cut-out at all, it was nowhere near that actually. It was a photo, a regular sized picture that captured two people that were completely happy.

It made my stomach churn and lurch.

My arm extended, gingerly taking ahold of the picture of the content couple. But something irked me inside about this photograph. One I could reckognize, and the other I could not bring myself to look upon without regrets. Even though this was an old picture, you could still feel what they were feeling.

Happiness and laughter. Both were laughing at each other, and even maybe at the camera. The same mirror was in the background, and it appeared they had attempted to put make-up on.

One had soft tones that accented their exotic and dark eyes, while the other had neutral tones that brought out the life in their's. The couple probably looked better without the cosmetics but who's to say? Make-up had become the main foundation in looking good these days.

Before I knew it, the ground groaned and creaked beneath me, and soon it cracked. A bright light that rivaled that of the sun'd shot through and soon the entire secenery around me broke like glass and I was embraced by the white.

When I woke up, there was just white from as far as the eye could see. Sort of if someone had drawn me on fresh crisp paper under a lamplight.

"Hello?"

My voice echoed through, ringing everywhere until it gradually faded away. But, feeling persistant today, I tried again.

_"Hello!"_

The same process repeated and I was only greeted by the tone of myself. So I decided to walk around, even if there seemed to be no designated path or even a sign anywhere. After sometime of meaningless walking, I spotted someone that seemed familiar. Quickening my pace, then sprinting, and lastly running at top speed, I finally reached them.

"Is…Is that really you…" I paused and fell down on my knees, panting heavily for breath.

The person in front of me was swinging back and forth on their heels, a long braid moving in tune with the flow as their back was turned to me. A light tune was being hummed happily as they did swung forwards and backwards.

Looking up at the back of their head, I spoke the name that I was to have forgotten.

"Duo..?"

They froze in place but never shifted to face me. I took the time to stand up and stumble over behind them. A word was not spoken as I hugged him in a hesitant but needy embrace.

"Oh god...You don't know how I've felt inside since you left."

Though I got no response, I was about to keep talking when I felt like something was wrong. Like everything wasn't right. I took ahold of Duo's shoulders and when I turned him to face me, my suspicions were confirmed.

This wasn't him.

I knew this for he was white all over, nearly blending in with everything else, had it not been for the chestnut braid that I had come to know and respect. But when I finally focused on his, no, it's face, there was only the photograph I had found only a few moments ago. As my eyes lingered on it as the ink started to revert into black and white, more pictures started to grow on the ivory canvas of what would've been it's skin.

Then it creaked and cracked, with the end coming as it fractured into picture shaped fragments. I reached out in hopes of grabbing them all, but before I could, everything started to fall apart into pieces. The floor beneath my feet shuddered and gave way. Before I fell, I managed to catch one within my grasp.

"_Let's try to meet up again, Hee-chan."_

Hearing the Voice, I welcomed the oncoming shadows with open arms.

**-END CHAPTER ONE-**

I know this wasn't as good, but I wanted to make a story based on memories as photography. They technically are, I think…

Oh well, Review Please on your way out!

All: Ja Matte!


End file.
